Because I Love You
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: I sit here and wait for his return. I'd like to believe its worth it, that my feelings for him are worth the wait, even if it means waiting forever and beyond.


_**Because I Love You**_

_A Draco and Hermione one-shot_

I feel so alone when you're not around. I wonder where you went, but you're not where to be found. I try so hard not to worry, but you're always the first thing on my mind each day. I constantly wonder where you're at and when you're coming home. You never write, you never call, and I worry all along.

I wonder now if you miss me at all. Do you think of me when you're gone? I sit here now and wonder why you've left but you've never told me. You never give me any reason why or any indication of when you're coming home. I'm afraid for you. I fear for you. I wonder if you've past on and not bothered to tell me.

You spend so much time away from me anymore. I'm starting to wonder if you really love me. My feelings have not faded and I don't believe they ever will. I love you too much and I need you so badly. It's been forever since I'd last seen you. After all this time I still worry. Will you even come back this time or have you left me for good?

Should I have stopped you like a good wife should? Maybe if I had demanded to know where you were going but then maybe I would have just chased after you. I'm not sure anymore on what to do or where to turn. All I think about anymore is you. You mean so much to me you see. I wonder if you even still remember me.

I'm having doubts about all this and I'm not sure what to do. I wish I could just turn to you but you're not here anymore. You've left me alone and you've gone so far away. Did you meet someone better and decide to stay? Or did you simply pass away. Maybe you forgot about me and that's why you've been gone so long. Maybe I should try to call.

Its not use you're phone is dead. Did you get a new number and not bother to say or do you not want to hear from me, afraid of what I'll say? I still love you so much how could you do this to me? Maybe that's what I would say.

No, I couldn't do that, I still love you and trust you. I only have doubts. They form in my mind when you've been gone for too long. I can't help it you know, I just think too much. I love you more then anything and I miss you when you're not around. I wish I could follow you all around. I want you to take me with you when you leave instead of leaving me behind here. I don't want to be alone without you anymore.

Don't you see how much I love you? How much I so desperately miss you? I don't know what you're doing or where you've even gone. What do you do when I'm no longer around? Are you hiding something from me? What would keep you gone this long? Maybe you don't want to come home. Maybe I just left you alone to much. Was there something I did? Is this my fault? I'm sorry my love. Just please come home. I'll do whatever you want, just don't leave me alone.

Everything I did was always for you. I thought you knew that. You did, didn't you? Now though I sit here and wait while you stay out late. Days go past and you never come home. Weeks go by and I sit by the phone. Months drift away and I'm sitting her alone.

I remember our last words, _I love you, goodbye_. You said you would be home soon and told me not to worry but it's been so long. The years are just flying by and each day you're on my mind. I should have kissed you and said I loved you one last time before you left. This time I'll leave out all the rest. I just want you home, no matter the cost. I miss you and love you. I believe you do to.

So what keeps you away and not by my side. Is it me or is it you or is it something more then that? Is there something else that I should know, something else that keeps you from coming home?

Maybe so but I'll sit here and wait. I'll wait forever if that's what it takes. I promise not to forget, all these worries make me mess. I won't ever leave; I'll wait here for you. I trust in you and I believe you'll come home. Dead or alive, I believe you'll come home, and I'll welcome you with open arms and ask you what I can do. I'll do this all, because I love you.

* * *

The basic idea of this fiction was after Hermione and Draco got married. Naturally, the idea soon followed by what if Voldemort was still alive and Draco was still a Death Eater? Clearly this led to him being gone all the time and Hermione being left at home, alone. Its rather sad, but I find it somewhat romantic that she would wait for him to come back even after he's gone for so long. I myself would get fed up and at least try to move on, though if I loved him as much as Hermione does here, then that may be close to impossible.


End file.
